


Confidant

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice (mentioned), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis (mentioned), Celibacy, F/M, Female Reader, Flushed Romance | Matesprits (mentioned), Gen, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale feelings, She/her pronouns, confidant, kankri and his triggers, pale confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can be your confidant, if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know for sure whether Kankri's celibacy extends to the conciliatory quadrants, but I'd like to think it does? At least, for the sake of this fic, it does.

She wasn't his moirail. They were explicitly clear on that. Kankri, after all, was a celibate, and wanted to stay away from the quadrants. She respected that, stating that it was his decision to make, not hers, and that she would never intentionally hurt or trigger him; he was very appreciative of her view on it. 

So, no, she wasn't his moirail. Nor was she his matesprit, kismesis, rival, or, Gog forbid, his auspistice. No, his relationship with her was entirely platonic, and though he knew she was pale for him, he also knew she wouldn't push it, and so they were fine. 

On the night she confessed, she was careful to add trigger warnings, and quick to assure him that she was aware these feelings weren't going to be acted upon. She also asked him a favor, which made him uneasy at first; at her reassurance that it was nothing bad, he relaxed. 

_"Kankri, I would do almost anything for you. Please, just keep in mind that I am willing to listen, willing to help you. You don't have to do anything; we're not moirails, but we are friends, and I care about you. So, if and when the time comes that you might need me, feel free to contact me. No matter what time it is, I will do my best to be there for you. I can be your confidant, if you want. But all of this is up to you. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to; I just thought you had the right to know."_

_"... I'll need time t9 think a69ut this, [Name]. Is that alright?"_

_"Of course! Take all the time you need."_

In time, after careful thought and consideration, he decided to take her up on her offer. It wasn't a pale solicitation, after all, and was separate from the quadrants, so what did he have to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, super short, but I liked it.


End file.
